Mr. Game
|-|Smash 4= |-|Brawl= |-|Melee= |-|Gallery= Summary Mr. Game & Watch is an inhabitant of a completely flat world called Flat Zone. He does various chores there, varying from cooking to fighting a giant octopus and even saving a princess. However, the 2D composition of his body made him a prime target for Tabuu's evil plan. He was captured by Tabuu and convinced to produce the Subspace Army for him. He also was the one controlling the Halberd. He was later stopped by Peach and co. and brought back on their side by giving him an umbrella. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| At least '''7-B, higher with Final Smash Name: '''Mr. Game & Watch, Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimension '''Origin: Game & Watch Gender: Male Age: Unknown (The Shadow Bugs he is made of have been stated to be Primordial, hinting that G&W is extremely old) Classification: '''Human | 2 Dimensional being '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Ressurection | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Can create clones of himself and others, Regeneration (At least Mid-High. Shadow Bugs are stated to be a primordial matter and are likely thus far smaller than what they were shown being. They are small enough to be able to reproduce mist and clouds), Power Mimicry (Shadow Bugs let him copy the powers of the opponent on a stronger scale), Weapon Mastery, One Hit Kill, Limited Flight (In the Smash series, he has shown the ability to slow down his frames-by-frames movement, letting him stop in mid-air for extended periods of time. His entrance animation also has him floating down from the air in the same manner.), Air Manipulation (Can breathe so hard as to damage enemies), Body Control, Fire Manipulation (Judge 6 produces flames. Can produce fire torches), Ice Manipulation (Judge 8 produces ice), Electricity Manipulation (Judge 5 produces electricity), Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Absorption, Ressurection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, potentially: Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Water Manipulation, True Flight, Transformation, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Invisibility, Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility (Has access to all the abilities of the Smash Fighters in the Subspace Emissary (Except Wolf, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Sonic), due to having copied all of them) Attack Potency: Room level (Can punch through brick easily, also capable of fighting lions. Can carry a trampoline at high speed) | At least City level (Comparable to Smash Bros. Kirby), higher 'with his Final Smash 'Speed: Supersonic+ '''(Can react to arrows and raindrops, very often moves quicker than the eye can track) | '''Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Comparable to Smash Bros. Kirby), '''higher with teleportation (All of his movements uses teleportation) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can carry buckets of oil, can also place manholes and hold them in place to support the weight of civilians) | Class 5 (can juggle heavyweights like Bowser) Striking Strength: Room Class | At least City Class Durability: Room level (Can survive falling off of buildings without harm) | At least City level Stamina: High, can work non-stop for several hours. Range: Extended melee range, a few meters with bombs. Standard Equipment: Frying Pan, Manhole, Key, Hylian Shield, Sword, Tomohawk, Water of Life, Diving Helmet, Helmet, Turtles, Bombs, Bucket, Torches, Food, Firefighters, Hammer, Bell, Number Pad, Package, Aquarium, Fish, Balls, Shadow Bugs etc. Intelligence: Skilled in many work-related domains such as piloting the Halberd, working in factories and restaurants, looking for treasure, and taming zoo animals, although has no understanding of the concept of good and evil Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Oil Panic: He can absorb energy-based attacks like fire, lasers, explosions etc. and then reflect them back at 3x the power. * Shadow Clones: He can create almost perfect clones of opponents he has beaten or even himself an endless amount of times. He can also copy equipments from enemies. * Shadow Bugs: He can use those to upgrade the strength and size of a clone, or create any members of the subspace army. * Octopus: He can turn into an octopus for a limited amount of time. * Sword Beam: When at full health, he can fire beams out of his sword. * Water of Life: If he is brought to death, the Water of Life will bring him back at full health once. * Judge (Smash): This move allows Mr. Game and Watch to draw a random number between 1 and 9. The higher the number, the stronger the attack. Various elemental-based attacks can be achieved through uses of this move, as well as the potential to instantly knock out an opponent if the attack is a 9. Mr. Game and Watch is most likely to try his luck with this move when he's in a tight pinch. * Judge (G&W): '''He can pull up a numbers pad, which then shows a random number from 1 to 9. Any number higher than 2 seems to increase his durability and attack potency to the point of fodderizing beings he could trade blows with previously and so on with each higher numbers. '''Key: Game & Watch | Smash Bros. Note: Although Super Smash Bros. treats Mr. Game & Watch as a two-dimensional character, his many feats contradicts his status as so, such as constantly fighting against three-dimensional characters. This means that Mr. Game & Watch cannot be rated as 11-A. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Hammer Users Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game & Watch Category:Chefs Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Oil Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7